


Heart of Fire

by The_Pretty_Restless



Series: Riverdale one-shots [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheerleaders, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Football, Formysister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pretty_Restless/pseuds/The_Pretty_Restless
Summary: Jughead Jones has no doubt that he would do anything for Betty Cooper. Even sit through a stupid football game to watch her cheer.





	Heart of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Yes for once I've written a Riverdale fanfic about someone OTHER than Sweet Pea.... My sister begged me for a Bughead story so this ones for her! Let me know what you all think!

      To anyone who walks by, its pretty obvious that a lanky teen with a beanie and an infamous leather jacket stands out boldly among the preppy teens filling up the stadium. To him it's better to not fit in, its  _ **his**_ normal. Whatever that means.

     Jughead Jones wants nothing more than to walk out of this toxic metal bucket, back to his bike and head to Pop's to soothe his anxiety with burgers. However, Jughead Jones is a man of his word. Especially to his slice of blond pony-tailed heaven, for whom his eyes search the field for.

     He tried to stutter out excuses when the blond cornered him in the "Blue and Gold" room earlier, but his will power collapsed with one bat of her eyes. He wants to see her cheer of course, but this whole situation has him tugging on his beanie wishing he isn't surrounded by so much noise.

Jughead's eyes go straight to the concession stand. If he has to suffer through this stupid football game, he refuses to do so on an empty stomach. He and his 4 hotdogs and 3 bags of chips push past the over zealous crowd of blue and gold, in search of a secluded area of the bleachers. He's halfway through his hoard when the announcer's voice rings throughout the stadium.

     "Ladies and gentlemen, what a beautiful night for a Bulldog showdown against the West Chester Titans! I have a few announcements before we begin. First off, this game is sponsored by Lodge Industries," Jughead rolls his eyes, "Second if our Bulldogs win, head on over to Pop's for a celebratory milkshake. Now who's ready to play some football!" The crowd roars and Jughead's self control nearly slips but he forces himself to sit down and not make his escape. 

     His eyes light up as he finally sees his girl on the field. She's in a stunt -he thinks that's what its called- holding the banner for the team to run through. Everybody stands and starts to chant so Jughead joins in as to not draw anymore attention to himself. He can't pull his eyes off of her, admiring how beautiful she looks in her cheer getup. He seemingly is lost in his thoughts until he focuses and realizes that the football team has already made their grand entrance, the national anthem has been sung, and the girls are making their way towards the track in front of the bleachers.

     Betty Cooper is right in Jughead's line of view, he smirks as he watches her scan the bleachers for him. The grin that over takes her face when she finally spots him leaves Jug breathless. He's very happy that he kept his word and stayed put, otherwise he wouldn't be having this moment of overwhelming love for her. If he just has to go to a football game to get her face to light up like that, he'll go buy a season pass right now. 

     Jughead very unexpectedly finds himself enjoying the game. Reggie makes quite a few touchdowns while Archie sulks on the bench because Veronica has made him late for practice.... Again. Veronica sends apologetic glances towards Archie every so often from her spot next to Betty. 

     As they begin a new cheer, Jughead makes sure to give Betty his whole attention. He claps the loudest after they do their dance for every touchdown. Soon enough, the game comes to a close. The Titans won 24-18, but he doesn't care about the game anymore. Jughead hurries back to his bike to get to where Betty said to pick her up. When the Blond finally appears, she breaks into a sprint and jumps into Jughead's arms. He makes sure to hold her steady while he spins her around, delighted when her giggle fills the air.

     "You were amazing Betts!" He pecks her cheek while she blushes and then he sets her down.

     "Yeah except we lost Juggie. Plus I messed up the one cheer and I thought Cheryl was going to kill me." She looks down and smoothes her skirt.

     "Hey," Jug gently lifts her face back to his for a gentle peck on her lips, "you're always a winner in my eyes. You got me! I'm a weirdo bad boy with a big heart, what more could a cliche girl-next-door want?"

     Betty swats at his arm but lets out a laugh, he always knows how to make everything better. She rolls her eyes at his cheeky smile, but grabs his hand tugging him towards the bike.

     "I'm tired and cold, lets get going." He looks at the little layers that make up her cheer uniform, its clearly not acceptable for motorcycle rides. He sighs as he slides his serpent jacket off to drape it on her as she climbs on to the bike. She glances up with a stubborn look, but Jug shuts her down with a stern look and gives her the helmet he bought for her. Betty gives him a grateful smile, snuggling into his coat. He wishes he wasn't only in a wife-beater but when she cuddles against his back on the ride home, her warmth makes the cold not as bad.

     He can always lift her spirit, help her have fun and forget about this god forsaken town.

     She can always set his heart ablaze, put the butterflies in his stomach, and chases away and frigid darkness that threatens to overtake his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! If you like this, feel free to check out the other Riverdale stories I've written..... Xoxoxoxo


End file.
